This invention relates generally to the treatment of water or other liquids for the purpose of preventing rust, and scaling of various liquid contacting surfaces. More particularly, the invention provides an electromagnetic water treatment method and system whereby water is treated by an electromagnetic signal, the frequency of which has been determined to provide optimal absorption and/or emission of energy by the particular atomic and molecular matter present in the system.
The invention is particularly applicable where inhibition or reversal of rust or scale is desired. Thus, the invention will be described herein with specific reference to the inhibition or reversal of rust and/or scale. It must be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader utility and may be used in a variety of applications including virtually any application wherein electromagnetic energy is used to bring about a reduction in biological/chemical oxygen demand; to alter the ionization or reactivity of other elements including but certainly not limited to copper, gold, carbon and platinum; to alter the electromechanical characteristics of water or other liquids; or to control the solubility of various substances within water or liquids.
The prior art is replete with electromagnetic water treatment methods and devices. Many such methods and devices employ electromagnetic energy of fixed frequency. Examples of such fixed frequency devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,479; 4,347,133; 4,228,323; 4,365,975; 4,582,629; 2,939,830; 4,151,090; 4,427,544; 4,407,719; and 3,715,305.
Several other United States patents disclose specific methods and/or devices which employ varied and/or mixed frequency electromagnetic energy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,776 issued to Avampato discloses a method of using various wave lengths of electromagnetic energy, mostly within the ultraviolet and x-ray spectra, to cause ionic species within a flowing water system to become more susceptible to attraction by a subsequent magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,884 issued to Waltrip discloses a sewage treatment method which employs multiple signal generators to simultaneously provide audio frequency and/or radio frequency energy at a number of different frequencies. The frequency output of each separate signal generator may be selected on the basis of the mineral content of the untreated sewage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,975 issued to Williams et al. discloses a method of recovering alkali metal constituents from coal gasification residues by subjecting the residues to electromagnetic energy in the radiofrequency-microwave (0.1-10.sup.5 MHz) range. Such electromagnetic radiation is purported to facilitate extraction of the metal.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,545 issued to Lucero discloses a device which uses ultraviolet radiation to make certain ions more susceptible to magnetic attraction. Lucero recognizes that, theoretically, there exists a preferred wavelength for each ion that is to be rendered more susceptible to magnetic attraction. Lucero utilizes a separate magnet and a vortex inducing apparatus to separate undesired ions from a flowing water stream.
In general, the methods and devices of the prior art utilize electromagentic energy to bring about various effects on atomic or molecular matter contained in a solution or suspension. One of the purported advantages of many such prior art electromagnetic devices is that they eliminate or reduce the need for the addition of chemical water treatment agents. However, many of the prior art methods and devices have proven to be only minimally or sporadically effective in certain applications. Additionally, the prior art devices and methods are, in many cases, confounded by technical complexity making such devices and methods expensive to manufacture and difficult to install.